Ultimatrix (Ben 10,000 Returns Future)
The Ultimatrix is the Ben 10,000 Returns Future version of the Ultimatrix. History 'Backstory' Originally created by Azmuth, the Ultimatrix's power core was unstable and incomplete, so he kept the Ultimatrix in high security storage. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Albedo stole the Ultimatrix and was able to stabilize the core, as well as "surpassing" the prototype Omnitrix by adding an evolutionary function. Unfortunately for him, the Ultimatrix was linked to the same database as the Omnitrix, so Albedo only had access to the same aliens as Ben, which excluded Grey Matter. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could get the Omnitrix and use it to reset the Ultimatrix, which would turn him back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After Albedo (as Ultimate Humungousaur) easily defeated Ben (as Humungousaur), Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to give up the Omnitrix to him, which worked. Afterwards, Vilgax betrayed Albedo by using the Omnitrix to defeat him by turning his army of Bioids into thousands of Humungousaurs, defeating him. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct to force Vilgax to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffered the consequences as it exploded. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same threat, which worked. Ben used Ultimate Swampfire to battle Vilgax, before using Jetray to escape. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ben continued to use the Ultimatrix, briefly losing it to his Plant Clone. However, Azmuth never removed the Ultimatrix, which allowed Ben to continue using it for 20 years. '20 years after Ultimate Alien' At some point, the Ultimatrix became just like the prototype Omnitrix (post-recalibration) in appearance. The reason why was never explained. Modes Features *Like the prototype Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Ultimatrix rewrites the user's DNA and transformed them into an alien using one of the DNA samples in the Codon Stream. *Pressing the black button on the Ultimatrix (old form) makes it grow bigger, allowing it to be easily removed. It automatically shrinks when placed on a new user. *The Ultimatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Ultimatrix's color scheme can be changed, between red or green. 'Evolutionary Function' The Ultimatrix can evolve it's aliens and user into their Ultimate Form. This is activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow or by turning the dial while as themselves. The evolutionary function works by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the Ultimate Forms are more combat-centered than their normal forms. 'Master Control' *The Ultimatrix has a Master Control. What it offers is unknown. 'User Access' *Touching the Ultimatrix symbol while transformed gives various effects, such as turning the user back to normal, into another alien or into the alien's Ultimate Form. 'Holograms' Alien X - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Alien X's hologram AmpFibian - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|AmpFibian's hologram Armodrillo - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Armodrillo's hologram Big Chill - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Big Chill's hologram (cloaked) Big Chill - Hologram (Ultimatrix; uncloaked).png|Big Chill's hologram (uncloaked) Brainstorm - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Brainstorm's hologram Cannonbolt - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Cannonbolt's hologram Chromastone - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Chromastone's hologram Clockwork - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Clockwork's hologram Diamondhead - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Diamondhead's hologram Echo Echo - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Echo Echo's hologram Fasttrack - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Fasttrack's hologram Four Arms - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Four Arms's hologram Ghostfreak - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Ghostfreak's hologram Goop - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Goop's hologram Humungousaur - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Humungousaur's hologram Jetray - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Jetray's hologram Lodestar - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Lodestar's hologram NRG - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|NRG's hologram Rath - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Rath's hologram Spidermonkey - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Spidermonkey's hologram Swampfire - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Swampfire's hologram Terraspin - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Terraspin's hologram Murk Upchuck - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Upchuck's hologram (Murk) Upgrade - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Upgrade's hologram Water Hazard - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Water Hazard's hologram Way Big - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Way Big's hologram Wildmutt - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|Wildmutt's hologram XLR8 - Hologram (Ultimatrix).png|XLR8's hologram 'Voice Command' *The Ultimatrix has Voice Command, which allows the user to manipulate the Ultimatrix via verbal commands. Glitches Technical glitches cause power glitches that cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving some of the aliens naked and cold. The Ultimatrix can be hacked. Wearers Unlocked Aliens NOTES: *Aliens that were unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix are left blank. 'Ultimate Forms' 'Theroectical Ultimate Forms' Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's creations (Ben 10,000 Returns Future) Category:Omnitrixes (All) Category:Ultimatrixes